Well This is Interesting
by Destroyer of the Elves
Summary: Two girls set out for Mutant High. One is a mutant, and the other is normal. Not a Mary Sue, I hope. Except for Gina, that was intentional. My first fanfic, hope you like it!
1. She's a What?

Well... This is Interesting...

by Destroyer of the Elves and Napolde of the Council

Chapter One: She's a _what?_

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. No matter what Napolde of the Council says, I don't own X-Men. Sorry!

_"As a part of a government experiment and for the best interests of all of the inhabitants of the town of Bellevue, mutants have been BANNED. Mandatory mutation testing will be held on the twenty-first of June, and all known mutants are advised to leave the town."_

Government announcement, June 20th

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly. Why did they have to ban them just because they're mutants? Ah well, at least I'm not one." I was standing in the mutant testing line with my friend Gina in front of me. "Next!" called the fat man in a labcoat, and Gina went forward.

I waited for about ten minutes, and then Gina came charging out. She grabbed my shirt without a word and dragged me along. She managed to pant out, "Mutant... Me... RUN!" I ran forward with her, making for the edge of Bellevue. My eyes widened as I heard gunshots. I screamed as a bullet grazed my ankle. We put on an extra burst of speed, making for the sign that said, "Welcome to Seattle!"

"SAFE!" yelled Gina, sliding past the sign like a baseball player. I just ran and collapsed, panting. I leaned against the side, holding my now-bleeding-like-heck ankle. Gina glanced over. "Ooh, nasty." She put her hand on my ankle. "So, since we're already outlaws, do you want to steal a car or something?" She took her hand off. My wound was healed! I looked at her. "But I can't drive..." I said.

"No problem! I can drive!"

"..."

"What?"

"I think you better tell me exactly what your mutant ability is. And don't leave anything out."

Gina nodded, and began to explain. "I can copy other mutants' powers and use them interchangeably. They are slightly altered to suit my needs, such as exchanging a side ability for added power." She grinned and then added, "I learned how to drive from a mind reader."

"Well, if we steal a car... I want a hybrid!"

"No problemo! If you want to be an environmentally conscious outlaw, be my guest!"

"..."

"What?"


	2. Okay, I'm Officially a Criminal Now

Chapter Two: Okay, I'm Officially a Criminal Now

Disclaimer: X-men Is Not Mine. You got that? It is officially Not Mine. I don't own anything except the two main characters.

I peeked into the car dealership. There was just one snoring man, out cold from Gina's telepathy. I grinned and motioned to Gina. She nodded and snuck in, quietly hot-wiring the purple convertible hybrid. Gina then... picked it up. She looked at me as if to say, "What?" We then tiptoed out (Gina still carrying the car).

When we got to the street, Gina morphed into a girl of about twenty-one. She flashed me a grin as I got into the back seat. "I'm your big sis, now, okay?" she said. I nodded sleepily and curled up in the back seat.

I awoke to someone shaking me. "Get up! It's time for breakfast!" said Gina. We were at a diner. I yelled, "Fried potatoes!" and jumped out of the car. Gina followed, laughing.

After I had been sufficiently fed, we continued our journey to New York. "Why New York?" I asked.

"The man in the diner told me that there's a place called Mutant High there. I can go there, and maybe they'll let you stay." replied Gina. "Oh, and if I'm a mutant, my mutant name is now Draco."

"But Draco's a boy's name..."

"Quiet, you."

It went on like this for about a week, as we drove from state to state towards New York. Finally, we reached the state of New York. It was late at night now. "Hey, a helicopter!" I said, pointing. We drove towards a building that looked promising. However, the helicopters were hovering right outside it. "That's strange..." I said. And then, I felt a sharp pain in my neck and knew no more.


	3. Draco

Well, This is Interesting

Disclaimer: X-Men is not mine. _Napolde: Except Magneto! He's mine!_ Me: No he isn't! Let go of him, Napolde! **Magneto: Thank you!**_ Napolde: Awww..._ Me: Napolde! Give him back his helmet! _Napolde: Hmf._

A/N: A few X3 spoilers in this chapter. Oh, and I KNOW that Gina's a Mary Sue. That was intentional.

Chapter 3: Draco

**Gina's POV**

I saw my friend fall over with a dart in her neck. I yelled out to her, but the soldiers got to her first. I then felt a twinge in my neck. I fell over. It was a strange feeling, like I was watching myself fall.

_Oh my god..._

A soldier picked up my body, laughing about baby mutants and got a fistful of my claws in his chest. I watched him fall and shatter into pieces of red ice with a kind of sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I AM NO CHILD." said Draco. Draco, who had come out only once before. Draco, the cruel ice maiden, my evil half. Draco... my Phoenix.

Draco ran around using Quicksilver speed, sticking claws into soldiers' chests, and then freezing them so they shattered. When Draco had paused to pant for breath, I pulled myself back into her body, regaining control.

I saw fuzzy outlines of Pyro, Rogue, Wolverine, and Iceman coming towards me. I smiled. "Dang... the feds are gonna kill me for this..." was all I could say before collapsing.

**Narrator's POV**

Wolverine looked at the twenty-something girl. He reached out to shake her awake when she shrunk into a tallish girl of about fifteen. "Ah, perfect. Another shapeshifter." he muttered. The weird girl smiled in her sleep, muttering about "my muffincake."

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" said a very creeped-out John.

She suddenly woke up. She yelled, punching Bobby in the jaw. "Do-you-know-where-my-friend-is-soldiers-got-her-I-need-to-find-her-she-can't-defend-herself-hi-my-name's-Gina-she's-not-a-mutant-they-took-her-anyway-I-need-to-find-her!" said the girl in one breath. She then took her first good look at the people around her. "Ah ha. Let's go," Gina said, heading over to the car.

When nobody followed her, she turned around and looked at Bobby staring, Rogue confused, John creeped out, and Wolverine... being Wolverine-ish, she grinned and said, "What?"


	4. Of Poking and Waking

Well, This is Interesting

Chapter Four- Of Poking and Waking

**Disclaimer: **X-men is, unfortunately, not mine. It's not. I'm sorry, but it's not. (sniffles) (ten second pause) _Director_: _Aaaand cut! Great! Perfect! Take five, people. _Me: But seriously, I don't own it. Really. Really. Don't you believe me?

A/N: There will be more X2 spoilers in here. (nods) Major ones.

**Narrator's POV**

"Stop it!" said John for what felt like the thousandth time as Gina poked him. This girl was really getting on his nerves...

(Poke)

"Stop it!"

(Poke)

"I said stop it!"

(Poke)

"Why are you poking me?"

"'Cause it's fun." (Poke)

John groaned and lay his head in his hands. "Can I fry her? Please?"

"No. You'd fry the car." said Wolverine.

"Great."

(Poke)

"Why are you poking the ceiling now?" said John.

"I'm looking for... aha!" said Gina. She pulled down... a DVD player.

"Since when does Cyclops have a DVD player in his car?" said Bobby.

"I dunno. But I'm bored." replied Gina.

A long silence ensued. "Great. It won't work!" she moaned.

Another silence. "I hate uncomfortable silences..." said John. He flicked on the radio. All of them groaned at the blast of screechy pop that came on. He flicked on another station... and a cellphone-looking thing popped out. "Huh."

_Back at Alkali Lake..._

I woke up, rubbing my head. "Oh... that hurts." I moaned, sitting up. Then I looked at the other children sitting up. "Who are you?" I said. "Where are we?" They shrugged. I walked around our small prison, looking for any way to get out. I touched the wall and- "Yow!" I cried, holding my electrified palm. "That hurt!"

"Have any of you seen my friend Gina?" I said. "She'd get us out of here."

"We don't know any Gina." said one boy. "In fact, we don't know you either."

I turned away. "It doesn't matter. We're probably going to get killed."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to have a few MAJOR plot holes coming up, just because they are purely canon and I don't have anything I can really say. Phew! Glad I got that off my chest. 


	5. Gina plus Sharpie equals Mayhem

Well, This is Interesting

Chapter 5: Sharpie+GinaMayhem

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my two main characters. Yup. Nothing but them. No X-men or Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. (is covering NotC's mouth with her hand) NotC: Mmf memf murf! (translation: Magneto!) DotE: NO!

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! It's been hectic with all the camps and stuff. And I'll be gone for the rest of the summer (pouts). But here it is! Oh, and take a look at my other story, Spiderwitch. It's... odd.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Gina, Wolverine, Bobby, Rogue, and John arrived at Bobby's parents' house in Boston. As Bobby opened the door, calling to see if anyone was home, Gina immediately went exploring. She found the home office and began poking around.

Meanwhile, Wolverine was in the kitchen. As Bobby's family came in, so did Bobby, John, and Rogue. "Oh, um... hi, Mom?"

"Bobby, who is this guy?"

"Oh, this is... um... Professor Logan."

* * *

Bobby and his family were talking when Gina came skipping in. "Look what I did with an extra-ultra fine point cyan Sharpie!" she squealed. Her entire face was now a mess of lines and swirls. "Bobby, do you know this girl?" said his mother.

"She just sort of... tagged along." muttered Bobby. Rogue nodded.

"So, Professor Logan. Er... what do you teach, exactly?" said Bobby's father.

"Art." said Logan.

John sniggered.

"You teach art? Man, I'm going to love this school," grinned Gina.

_Beeple Beeple Beep!_

"Oh, it's for me." said Logan. He went outside.

"So, Bobby... have you tried... not being a mutant?"

As Wolverine talked outside, there was an uncomfortable silence inside. Then Wolverine broke it by coming back in and saying, "We have to go. Now!"

"What's wrong?"

"Now!"

There were police men and women clustered outside. One of them ordered Logan to "drop the knives." When he didn't, the policeman shot him in the forehead.

"The rest of you, on the ground now!" As they slowly crouched down, Gina thought, _Why on the ground? It's not like we can't fire a gun from down here. _

"You know all those dangerous mutants? I'm the worst one." said John with an evil grin. He flicked his lighter and threw the fireball at the policemen. Rogue screamed and put her bare hand on John's ankle. As his power was drained, she extinguished the flames.

"Cool!" murmured Gina. "I'm gonna copy your power for myself!" Her eyes flashed the same color of cyan that the Sharpie markings were. She grinned. "Ooh, look, a jet!" she squealed. Everyone looked into the sky and saw the jet. They all quickly ran in, including Wolverine, who had recovered by this time.

"So, who are you, anyways?" said Rogue.

"I am..." she paused dramatically, "the Phaaaaaaaantom of the Operaaaaaa..."

"No, really, who are you?"

"I'm Gina. I ran away from the City of Bellevue because they made mutants illegal."

"Kentucky?"

"Washington."

"D.C.?"

"State."

"That explains a lot."

"Yup... HEY!"

Rogue started laughing. A few minutes later, so did Gina. Then she said, "What's that beeping?"

_"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descent to 20,000 feet. Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force base."_

"Wow, somebody's angry." said Storm.

"I wonder why?" muttered Wolverine, glaring at John.

_"This is your last warning."_

"They're falling back..."

"Don't we have any weapons in this heap?"

"Eep! Scary storm things!"

"Oh god, there's two of them!"

Jean was concentrating hard. One of the missiles exploded. But the other one hit, making them take a sharp dive.

"If only! If only Jean could have turned those missiles into a large sperm whale and a bowl of petunias!"cried Gina.

"NOT NOW, GINA!" cried everyone in the plane as they started to slow down.

Then... they stopped.

"When will these people learn how to fly?"


	6. We're Off To See the Wizard

Well, This is Interesting

Chapter 6: We're Off To See the Wizard

**Disclaimer:** Sigh... do I have to go through this every time? I. Do. Not. Own. The. X-Men. Or Apple. Or iTunes. Or Ma Ya Hi. Or the Wizard of Oz. **NotC:** What about the Brotherhood? **DotE**: No, NotC. **NotC**: Magneto? **DotE:** No, NotC. **NotC**: Multiple Man? **DotE**: NO, NOTC!

Gina's heart stopped. Literally. She blacked out for a second, but came back with her healing powers. Then she mushed her face up to the glass, trying to see if it was who she thought it was. Then, she fell in a happy swoon.

"Should we get her?"

"No, let's just leave her there."

Gina woke up and, finding she was still in the plane, proceeded to throw the door open dramatically and walk over to the campfire. Instead of being met with cheers, however, she was met by a chorus of groans. "She's awake."

"What is wrong with her?" said Magneto. This became clear in a moment when Gina glomped him, screaming, "CHIN-JUAN!" As he pushed her off, he shook his head. "Why is she with you?"

"No idea. She just tagged along and we can't get rid of her," said Wolverine. He groaned as Gina started bawling. "Yooooou doooon't liiiiike meeee!" she wailed, latching onto Magneto again. He sighed, gently pushing her off once again. "Now, Mystique has intercepted plans of a base..."

**At the dam...**

I shivered. I had long since given up pounding, instead choosing to curl up and try to stay warm. As most of the other students had done the same, we all huddled together.

"Will they ever rescue us?" whispered one of the little girls. I nodded.

"Gina will come rescue us. She will. She's got to."

**Back at the jet...**

Gina was trying to get to sleep, but was having trouble. She kept fantasizing about Magneto and herself. Finally, she drifted off. "My chin-juan..." she murmured in her sleep.

The next morning, they were flying off to the dam. Gina giggled. "Don't hit the dam walls!" she said. She then began singing, "We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Everyone else tried to not listen, but this became rather hard when Gina produced an iPod and began singing along to "Ma Ya Hi."

_"Ma ya hi,_

_Ma ya ho_

_Ma ya ha_

_Ma ya ha-ha..."_

Wolverine finally cracked, cutting the wire of Gina's earbuds. She blinked, then pinched the wires together and continued singing. "Oi..." muttered Wolverine.

* * *

When they got into the dam and met up with Mystique, Gina began poking at one of the screens. 

(Poke)

(Poke)

(Poke) (CRACK!)

"Oops." She waved her hand over the screen and it became whole again. "That's my friend." she said, pointing at the screen. It had all the little mutant kids huddled together and one girl with short, bushy brown hair that they'd never seen before.

Storm, and Nightcrawler set out to find the students. Magneto, Jean, and Mystique set out to find Cerebro II. Wolverine...

"Where's Logan?"

"He's gone..."

* * *

"Oh, look! A cell!" You can guess whose squeal this was. 

**In the cell...**

I looked up. "Listen!" said one boy. We all started shouting. I looked up and saw a white-haired woman looking down into the hole. "Storm!" cried one girl. I blinked. Then, another figure appeared with a spreading stench of brimstone. I yelped, as well as three other girls and one boy.

He grabbed one boy and disappeared with a _bamf_ noise. He proceeded to take them all out of the cell. Finally, I was the only one left. "Umm..." He grabbed my wrist and I had the most peculiar sensation of being a puff of smoke before I was out of the cell. Then I saw the figure standing partly in shadows.

"GINAAAA!"


End file.
